lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the stalkers escape collaboration
Police report, October 5th, 2018 The active murderer killed his own father because of slavery and ran away from his own home at 6:00 in the morning. The killer wasn't found in his current state of Florida. His father was found dead, underwater in their pool, and the mother seemed to have moved out. Theories on why the father became corrupt because of a cult forcing him to mistreat his own family. We have found the satanic cult and we are interrogating them. The cult worships the Goatman and they are camped closeby to the Goatman bridge waiting for other people to stumble upon them. if it does happen the person will be given this false sense of security and then will be asked to go get the golden goat skull which was situated in the middle of the vast forest and the new member would have to grab it and go back to camp without getting caught by the Goatman. then he would be accepted in the cult and then drugged to make him or her do terrible sins such as stealing, killing and more. The killer's description resembles a large man with blue which eyes and long grey hair wearing dark pants and a black and white striped shirt. our interrogation will commence soon. Police interrogation, October 5th, 2018 Normally when we interview members of a cult, they act arrogant and pretend like they’re being unfairly persecuted. They refuse to do anything except brag about how they have rights and make false claims about how horribly we’re treating them. This time, however, it was different. The members were unusually quiet and seemed almost relieved to talk with us. It was like… they were afraid of something. We took four members into custody and questioned them separately. Afterward, we were able to compare and contrast stories in order to help form a better picture. We told the members that we had evidence that they drugged the victim to brainwash him or her to do these terrible acts. We suspected this was what led to the victim’s wife leaving and the victim being drowned by his own son, who has been called “Jack the Stalker”. Situations like the Jack the Stalker case have happened before. The cult gives this false sense of security and drugs them, causing them to do something terrible which leads only to pain and destruction, and then denies that they had any involvement. The first member, who seemed to be some sort of higher-up in the cult, gave a classic denial, insisting that the victim had done whatever he had done of his own accord and they had little or nothing to do with it. He chatted some with us but refused to say any more about the case, as if he feared consequences from saying anything. The second gave a response that was still a denial, yet closer to the truth. He suggested that the victim had been doing some sort of ritual gone wrong. This matched what we’d learned about the cult. They have rituals in which they inflict torment on both themselves and other people, believing that it somehow gives them strength while purging weakness and corruption from both the cultist and his victims. However, he played innocent, claiming that the victim must have misunderstood what sort of rituals they expected him to perform. He didn’t say much more than that and seemed nervous. The last two members were more talkative. When they heard that the victim died by drowning, they became more nervous than they already were. We told them that we had evidence that his personality changed for the worse after he got involved with them, and we were surprised when they both confessed that he was made to do things he wasn’t willing to do before. They said that he was reluctant to perform the rituals at first, but also claimed that he quickly warmed up to them. If this was to be believed, it seemed that the victim was forced into doing things out of fear that the cult may somehow hurt him, but then began performing corrupt acts of his free will. They also confessed what we suspected, which is that the cult is a scam. The deity they claim to worship is a complete invention, created by the founders to lure people into the group. They offer people power in exchange for money and obedience and control them with fear and false promises. Long-time members are offered incentives to lure others into the group. The interrogation took a more dramatic turn when the suspects made an issue of the fact that Jack drowned his father. One of the suspects repeatedly asked if we were sure that he had drowned. We confirmed the manner of death and asked why it was so important. “Don’t you know!? Haven’t you found that out from your investigation?! The guy was terrified of drowning! It was his biggest fear! Members of the cult had to share their worst nightmares, and his was drowning! He died from his worst nightmare!” This was interesting news. It was possible that the son, knowing of his tormentor’s fear, decided to kill him that way in order to make him suffer as much as possible, or maybe he chose that method because the pool was close-by and he could try to make the death look like an accident. The two members were so frightened (presumably of Jack the Stalker) that they insisted we put them in protective custody so they’d be safe. Afterward, we took the suspects to different cells. We began analyzing all the evidence we’d collected thus far and debated on which lead to follow next. A couple of hours passed and then we heard a scream coming from the holding area. We went to investigate and found the first cultist, the high-ranking member, collapsed onto the floor. We checked his vital signs and began attempts to resuscitate him, but it was no use; he was already dead. The search party, October 7th, 2018 The high-ranked member died of poisoning. We checked his blood and organs and they were all infected with toxic liquids of unknown origins. The other members ran away from the crime scene. Today we started a search party of the murderer. We started closeby the killer's house. The body of the previous victim was nowhere to be seen; he had already disposed of it or he knew that we were coming... There seemed to be a blood trail leading inside the house so we followed it. It stopped at the kitchen and all the lights were turned off. One of our officers screamed for a short period of time before everything went silent. I reloaded my shotgun and waited for the kill, but I started to smell smoke and all of a sudden flames engulfed the living room. We ran out in search for our officer and we found his body burned to a crisp. He seemed terrified and he had a letter in his mouth. We took it and jolted out of there. I looked behind to see the whole house engulfed in flames, and I saw the man's silhouette. And he motioned goodbye with his arm as he disappeared in the darkness of the night. Our last search party was the worst. I will document it soon. The stakeout, October 15th, 2018 The letter in the officer’s mouth had almost no damage and was therefore easy to read. It was signed “Jack the Stalker” and gave a warning followed by a threat which we assume is the killer’s motto- “I’m your worst nightmare.” Over the next several days there were more victims. One victim ran off a fire escape in a tall building and subsequently fell to his death. Witnesses from outside the building reported that they saw the man run out and then scream in terror as he fell. Security footage from inside the building showed that our wanted killer ambushed the victim and began to chase him. The terrified cult member didn’t realize he was heading for a fire escape because there was a sign claiming that the route he took actually led to the stairs. Examination of footage from earlier in the day showed the same man was the one who placed the sign, showing he must have known the victim would be at that building. He looked at the camera, revealing that same psychotic smile and blue, bloodshot eyes. Jack wanted those watching the footage to know he was enjoying this. A second victim was found with a number of serious wounds including numerous bites and claw marks on his body, a sign that he had been mauled to death by some kind of animal. In another animal-related murder, a third victim was found dead in his own bedroom. A number of spiders and scorpions, some already having died, were also in the bedroom, many of them in the bed with the victim. A toxicology report and other evidence confirmed that he had died from being stung and bitten by the pests. The report also showed traces of some kind of sedative. We believe that Jack sedated his victim, possibly using some kind of gas, then entered his house with the venomous creatures, which poisoned the victim to death when he rolled over on them. The oddest thing about the already bizarre scene was that some mealworms and water had also been left in the bed as if to provide nourishment to the surviving spiders and scorpions. It’s strange to think that a psychotic killer would have tender feelings like that, but then again, perhaps being an abuse victim made him have a soft spot for small creatures that can easily be hurt. The murder that hit the closest to home was that of a second officer. He had gone to a bar while off-duty, and after a couple of drinks, he began to act oddly. He went to the bathroom and a long amount of time passed. Eventually, frightened screams were heard coming from the men’s bathroom. The screams didn’t last long. A bar patron who was already in the bathroom washing his hands opened a stall which had been marked, “Out of Order.” Inside was a bizarre sight- a body tightly wrapped in some kind of covering secured with heavy-duty tape. The man’s face was completely covered, obscuring his vision and possibly his hearing. Bar patrons attempted to remove the bindings, but the man, who turned out to be the officer, was already dead. It was ruled that he died of a heart attack brought on by panic (with whatever drug his drink had been laced with possibly being a factor too). On the floor of the stall was another copy of the same letter. We surveyed the security footage, and sure enough, we saw Jack enter the bathroom sometime before the officer did and leave sometime before the screams were heard. He had prepared everything beforehand, sedated the officer unconscious, wrapped him in the bindings, and left. From what we know about the victims, the note about Jack being a nightmare makes sense. The father was terrified of drowning. The high-ranking cult member was afraid of being poisoned. The other three murdered members were afraid of falling, feral animals, and creepy-crawlies, respectively. The officer who died that horrible night had spoken before about being afraid of fire and the one killed recently had confided that he was afraid of both small spaces and of being alone. Jack the Stalker’s theme is to kill people in ways that match their fears. Just like his alias suggests, he stalks his victims, learning their routines, their fears, and other information, and then makes his plans before striking. While we felt some degree of helplessness and fear due to the number of murders, we were still determined. The crime scenes gave us evidence to help in our investigation. We noticed that some of the murders involved chemicals. We know for a fact that the high-ranking member was somehow infected with a fatal poison and the officer at the bar was somehow given a drugged drink. We suspect chemicals may have had a part in some of the other cases too. We suspect that the father may have been drugged with something that weakens muscles to make him easier to be overpowered, that the fire at the house was intensified with some kind of accelerant, and that the animal that mauled one of the victims was given something to make it aggressive. We also looked into the possibly that the venomous spiders and scorpions that killed one of the victims had been taken from someplace that did medical experiments. All this led us to the conclusion that Jack the Stalker had a connection to some kind of chemical lab. Our investigation led us to suspect that Jack had some kind of connection to a lab worker named Alex Kendride. We went to the lab where Kendride worked and questioned him. He denied any involvement, but his tone and demeanor led us to suspect he was lying. We learned that he had a habit of walking alone at night, passing through a local park. We decided to have a stakeout and observe him, thinking that he might meet up with Jack at some point during one of his nightly walks. One night, during a stakeout, we saw that one of the lights had gone out. We thought nothing of it. We observed Kendride approach, and shortly afterward we heard a rustling sound from the nearby bushes. Some of us looked and saw that it was Jack, seemingly approaching to attack. We rushed to apprehend him. I learned what happened next from one of the other officers. When some of us went after Jack, Kendride realized that there were other people in the area and began to run. Two of the officers shouted at him to stop and ran after him. Before they could catch up to him, however, Kendride slipped and fell. Upon falling, he began to cry out in pain. The officers at first thought he had been injured in the fall, but when they got close they heard hissing. It turned out that the light had been broken earlier that day by Jack, who knew the route Kendride usually took. Shortly before Kendride went on his walk, Jack poured some kind of oil on the path in the darkened area and placed venomous snakes close by. Due to the darkness caused by the broken light, the snakes couldn’t be seen very well. You had to get very close to them to notice them at all. As Jack predicted, when Kendride tried to run, he ended up slipping in the oil and right onto the snakes, which bit him a number of times. He feared both snakes and being chased, and Jack’s trap was related to both fears. As the rest of us returned with Jack, we saw one of the officers reach down, pick up Kendride, and hand him over to another officer. As we got closer, we were horrified to see that the officer, like Kendride, had a number of bite marks from the aggravated snakes. He was already feeling sick, but he insisted that Kendride get medical treatment first. “Why?” the shocked Kendride asked weakly. We’ll never know if he were asking Jack why he betrayed him or why the officer had risked his life to rescue him. As one officer attended to Kendride, and the rest of us observed in horror, Jack the Stalker told the poisoned officer, “It’s your fault. You chose to get involved and oppose me, your worst nightmare.” To everyone’s surprise, the poisoned officer chuckled. Jack’s blue, bloodshot eyes, which had been shining with malicious glee, now looked confused and alarmed. “What is so funny?!” The officer managed to reply, “D-Don’t you know? My-My worst Fear… has a-always been… that I’d a-accidentally k-kill s-someone… in the line of d-duty. You-You were never m-my worst… n-nightmare.” The officer died at the scene. Kendride lived long enough to confess his criminal partnership with Jack and reveal where we could find more evidence against him. Jack is in jail awaiting trial. Time and time again I’ve thought about what I could have done differently to prevent all those deaths. I know these thoughts will haunt my dreams for years to come. Drug discovered October 25th, 2018 This is an unplanned update that had to be shown to the public for safety concerns. like the drug that the cult used was also used by Jack the stalker. the drug is an unknown blood type of the color black once someone consumes it controls their subconscious and overall mood of hatred of which they end up committing crime after crime. but if it is consumed daily it could cause an overdose that would kill the consumer. Mr. Kendrids lab has been closed recently for testing poisonous drugs on test subjects. ---- Credited to: Raidra and Good tails doll This story appeared on the CPW's Writer's Workshop, uploaded by by Good tails doll (now called Soulz Studios) who gave these responses to basic criticisms. "thanks for some of you guyses help but some of your critisism like the one about this character being a jeff the killer oc was just stupid. so i will send the story on this wikia anyways and see if it gets deleted." "well would you like it if somoen told you that your character was an oc of another character." Needless to say they tried to upload it and it got deleted. Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Author Meltdowns